


Not Worth It

by Aris_Megalos



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Megalos/pseuds/Aris_Megalos
Summary: Jennie and Jihyo are not close, but they are at least familiar with one another. To Jennie, Jihyo is TWICE's leader and one of Nayeon's precious little sisters. To Jihyo, Jennie is Nayeon's best friend and a member of BLACKPINK. Nothing more, nothing less.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jennie Kim/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Not Worth It

_I can't sleep_. A lone figure tosses and turns in her bed for the nth time, unable to fall asleep like her other three roommates. She gives up and lays still on her back. Honestly, she's not sure why she feels so restless because everyone had a long day and all felt very exhausted by the time they came back to the dorm; however, she could not fall asleep. 

Turning over to her left side, she could see Nayeon sleeping comfortably. The other two, Mina and Sana, are also resting well. It makes her a bit envious. She wants to sleep too. It's not like she wants to not sleep. 

_Maybe a walk will do me some good._ That actually sounds like a good idea. Better than playing on her phone for the rest of the night. Quietly, she slips out of bed, grabs her wallet and phone, and head towards the hallway door. Making her way through the darkness, her elbow hit the bed frame of Nayeon's bed which made a loud thump. Her heart rose to her throat when Nayeon shuffles in her bed. She did not have anytime to cradle her aching limb and made her way out as fast as possible. In the back of her mind, the girl prays that nobody woke up.

Luckily, there is no one out in the halls. Jihyo notes the bright light shining underneath the younger members' door. They're still awake so she has to be careful not to alert them. Creeping past the kitchen and living room to get to the front door, she grabs her "What is Love?" white hoodie from the couch arm and slips it on along with her shoes. 

Just for quick measure, she puts her hood on, checks that no one has seen her, and leaves without a sound. The cold air slaps her face, sending shivers down her spine. Jihyo wonders if she should return inside but shakes away that thought because she already made the effort to leave. Might as well go all the way, right? 

Jihyo moves to the stairway, feeling too impatient to wait for the elevator, and rushes down. The adrenaline rises with each step. It has been so long since she did this, especially by herself. Back-to-back schedules, practices, recordings, and so on. She never had a moment to properly destress which is probably why she feels so fidgety. 

When her feet hit ground level, she exits the stairway and makes it through the entrance without a hassle. She already knew where she wants to go. A grin broke on her face as she rushes over to her favorite place when she was a trainee. 

Jihyo could see its bright red, green, and white lights shining from where she was. It's been so long a while since she came. She swears she could hear her own laughter of her younger self echoing in her ears along with others when they snuck out of the dorms to have some fun. 

_"Come on, Jihyo! They have hot fish cakes out!"_

_"Unnie, I'm right behind you!"_

_"They're selling fast!"_

_"They are not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Aw, geez! I'm coming, I'm coming!"_

She could see a younger version of Nayeon whining a few feet ahead, pointing towards a food stand. She was and is still an exaggerating baby, but Jihyo couldn’t ask for a better unnie than her. 

However, her reminiscing is interrupted when she stumbles on a broken cement and loses her balance, falling forward. Her hands shot out and stops her body from colliding with the floor. 

_Goodness, I have to be more careful. Bruises will only cause more trouble._ Jihyo slows down her pace to the nearby 7-Eleven and she notices a suspicious figure crouching near the entrance, causing a caution siren to ring in her head. A burglar? She couldn’t see the person with their dark clothes. It didn’t really help that they are in shadier area. 

Maybe she should turn around and come back another time with someone. She didn’t come to be mugged; she only wanted some ramen. 


End file.
